


When The Wind Meets A Whirlpool

by Yourgayfriendgeorge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos is Kazane's middle name, Choji is a fluff ball, Choza is happy for his son, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fu has friends, Fu has fun with her rhino beetles, Gaara is confused why the racoons are following him, Gaara is possesive of Kazane, Gaara is too nervous to properly function in society, Haku doesn't understand, Haku doesn't understand why his spirit animal is a bunny, Haku is as adorable as a bunny, Haku will pet all the bunnies, Hinata has homicidal tendincies, Hinata loves Kazane a little too much, Hizashi is also laughing his ass off at his twin, Inconsistent writing style, Ino is a pyromaniac, Inochi is concerned father, Itachi was forcibly adopted, Jinchuriki - Freeform, Kakashi didn't sign up for this, Karin is a hyperactive badass, Karin is not a bitch, Kazane fear for anyone who crosses Karin's path, Kazane is a slut for adventure, Kazane is laughing at his misery, Kazane is laughing her ass off at poor old Hiashi, Kazane kidnapped Sakura, Kazane like to tease Kuro for his 'masculine' name, Kazane needs to chill, Kazane needs to stop stealing children, Kazane stop stealing jinchuriki!, Kiba joins the fun, Kimimaro is just going along with it, Kimimaro is the only sane person in the group, Konoha is not prepared for the Uzumi clan, Kuro is not a dog, LITTLE BABY BADASSES, Like, M/M, May the Hokage rest in a Uzumi sized Hole, Multi, Naruto doesn't know what to do with this many people in his aparment, Neji has a crush on Haku, Neji is sad, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SI/OC, Sasuke not so much, Shikimaru just went along with Choji, The Hokage is concerned, The Kazekage doesn't feel any remorse for the Hokage, The Uzumi's don't understand why Kazane likes to take detours, This is the author's way of not being bored, This story really isn't supposed to be taken seriosuly, Tsume doesn't care, Zabuza is cursing Kazane for taking Haku, does that make this a freeform?, he doesn't have the room, he has pride dammit, it's actually penlope, litteraly, no it's not, seriously Sakura's parents filed a missing person's report, stop calling him kuku he's not some pet he's 15 years old dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgayfriendgeorge/pseuds/Yourgayfriendgeorge
Summary: In one universe, Naruto's childhood was filled with hatred in loneliness, Gaara's childhood was filled with blood shed.In one universe Fu, Utakata, Kimimaro, Haku, and Yugito died too young.In one universe, Kazane Uzumi and her partner Kuro Mayonaka didn't exist.Good thing this isn't that universe.Oh and I guess the Uchiha massacre happened as well. Details, Details.





	1. Chapter 1: Rescuing the Raccoon from the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first time writing but is my first time writing Naruto Fanfiction.

"We just had to arrive during a sandstorm.’ Was her only thought as she stares down into the village of Sunagakure, beside her was her faithful companion and war veteran Kuro.  
She was well into her 20’s with crimson red hanging in a braid down her back and feral golden eyes. Her skin is pale, and her face is considered masculine with how sharp it is. Upon her cheeks were two raven black fang marks that were reminiscent of the Inuzuka. On her form is a simple red fur-lined coat with mesh armor underneath, and a black skirt meant for battle with short underneath.  
This is Kazane Uzumi, a survivor of the fall of Uzushio.

“Why are we, here again, Kazane, I thought we were going to go get that Uzumaki brat from Konoha?” The tall raven furred wolf, Kuro, questions gruffly, his golden eyes narrowed in contempt.

“We are, however, there’s a jinchuriki here that I wanna see” Kazane speaks out, calling forth her midnight chains to stick to the tall sandstone wall. Kuro grunts before crouching down, ready to follow his mistress down into the village.

They descend with no sound, onto a brittle roof that would have caved in if not for the use of chakra.  
They move with speed across the roofs, keeping their eyes out for their target.

“I smell raccoon five meters east of our location.” Kuro states shifting his body to the right, ready to spring towards a tower with the word ‘Kaze” on it.

“He’s up there,” Kazane tells her companion, her eyes trained onto the small figure shadowed by the moon. Kuro narrows his eyes at this figure as he notices a foul chakra seep from their form. He snorts and rolls his eyes already knowing that he can’t convince his mistress to turn back and just head for the Uzumaki brat.  
Their ascent is quiet as they wall jump up and behind the pale small boy who looked no older than four. He was clutching a teddy bear that looked worn from constant use and he was staring wide-eyed at the assassin in front of him. The assassin didn’t even get a chance to attack the small boy before Kuro was upon him, savagely attacking the man as his mistress protected the redhead from any stray attacks.  
Kazane stares at the boy in front of her with something akin to motherly love, a feral grin was pinned onto her blood red lips showing off her sharp canines.

“Hey there pup, you look like you needed some help there,” Kazane tells the boy, frowning internally as the boy shrinks into himself.

'Those fucking villagers.’ She thinks angrily, as she crouches down to be eye-level with the young pup. She smiles reassuringly before requesting to know the young boy's name.  
“G-Gaara…” He meekly answers, his eyes filled with sadness as he assumes the worst. The only thing he receives in response was a goofy grin as Kazane lays a hand on his head and ruffles his hair.  
"Nice to meet ya, Gaara." She responds, shocking Gaara to the core as not only was she not running away from him in fear but she was also ruffling his hair and not getting crushed by his sand!

He stares in wonder at the wine red-haired lady in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sits alone in his dark and barren room, the scent of salt and betrayal wafting through it like death and sickness does a hospital. Whatever was in the room was crushed into oblivion, everything but a picture of a blond haired man with a gentle smile on his face, next to a woman with long blond hair and the same smile on her face as the males. Gaara stares at the picture in anger, why does he always get the short end of the stick? Why does everyone betray him!

'If they're going to fear you anyways, why not give them something to fear?' A sickeningly sweet voice coos, their voice echoing like raging wind, in his mind. He felt a vicious sense of pleasure at this thought. The idea of making them suffer for his pain was intoxicating.

"Gaara?" A rough feminine voice calls from behind him. His sand jumps from the ground and rushes towards the voice. With a swift turn of his heel, Gaara watches with morbid fascination as the sand wraps around the wine-haired lady. Said female only grinned at his attempt to murder her and replaces herself with a very disgruntled, transparent wolf. The wold disappears with a small flash of iridescent light, leaving Gaara blinded.

"What happened to your room Tanuki-chan?" Kazane questions, crouching to be eye-level with the small boy. Gaara looks into her eyes with distrust, his sand spinning around him in warning. The Uzumi chuckles at his cute attempt of intimidation and ruffles the blood red locks that adorn his head.

"You've got a long way to go before you can intimidate me, pup." She tells him, straightening to her full height of five feet and two inches. Gaara stares at her with wonder in his seafoam eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He questions, hopeful yet cautious at the same time. Before she could respond, a brilliantly mysterious wolf jumps in from the window, it's raven fur glinting blue in the mid-morning light and its golden eyes staring into his own seafoam eyes with a calculating glance. It stands tall, towering over the small child by meters.

"Kuro, you finally deem us worthy enough for your presence!" The red-head sarcastically cheers, annoyance shining on her face. Kuro (the now named wolf) snorts at her sharp words, letting them roll off his fur with ease.

"I was making sure our tracks were covered. Wouldn't want the Kazekage to know we're in cahoot's with his weapon." Kuro rebuttals, his golden eyes piercing daggers into her own golden hues.

"Who are you?" Gaara ponders out loud, flinching as two intense stares bring their full attention onto him. The burgundy haired woman grins at him, her two impossibly sharp canines glistening in the darkened room.

"I'm Uzumi Kazane, Jounin of the Village Hidden In The Whirlpool." Pride was leaking into her voice as she points towards a Hiate that was placed strategically around her neck. Her wolf companion snorts at her introduction before nodding his head gruffly at the tiny jinchuriki,  
"Kuro of the ancient Mayonaka clan. I'm bonded with this idiot." He gruffly greets, snorting as Kazane makes indignant noises.

For the first time in a while, Gaara feels a ray of sunshine on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks pass since the incident in his room, and Gaara has come to yearn for the visits Kazane pays him, it was always fun and exciting (Plus it's really nice to hold someone's hand without the sand getting in the way)  
"Pup, you home?" Comes the gruff voice of Kuro into the echoing room, Gaara scrambles away from his new desk (Which was mysteriously placed in his room a week or two ago) and towards the now open window.

"Kuro!" Gaara greets happily, his eyes sparkling with joy as he adorns a bright smile. He looks around excitedly for the signature red-haired independent female, frowning when she is nowhere to be seen.

"Kuro...Where's Kazane-nee?" Gaara questions shyly, dreading the answer as he assumes the worst. Kuro rolls his eyes, brushing past the panda-like child to hop onto said child's bed.

"Idiot decided to go on a research mission last night, left me here to take care of you, gaki." Kuro remarks, laying his head onto his paws. Gaara looks down in disappointment, tears pricking at his eyes, fearing that another person decided to abandon him. Noticing this, Kuro grunts quietly in annoyance, moving towards the distressed child. Gaara giggles quietly through his tears as Kuro nuzzles him.

"She'll be back soon, pup." Kuro reasures him, laying his head onto the small boy's lap. Gaara buries his head into Kuro's fur, feeling a sense of safety as the gigantic wolf guards over him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Days dragged by as Gaara waited for Kazane to return. As the days pass by his world slowly starts returning to it bleak gray, slowed down by the constant presence of Kuro who without fail, makes Gaara laugh, even if it's short and too quiet to hear, every day.  
Gaara sits on his bed and sobs loudly and grossly, the pain in his heart unbearable. The day was going terribly, some villagers chased him into an alley and hurled terrible words at him with such deep hatred, His father denied his request at seeing his siblings, and worst of all...  
Kazane was still missing.  
  
"Pup." Gaara doesn't respond to Kuro's deep gravely voice, only moving when Kuro lays his head onto his lap and wraps around him like a protective barrier.  
"She's coming back right?" Gaara inquires hopelessly, his voice muffling into Kuro's fur.  
Kuro let's air pass from his nose as he watches over the kid that slowly grew on him like moss on a tree. While it makes Kuro feel guilty for not telling Gaara where his mistress was, he knew that it was important to keep it a secret until she appeared.   
"She will, I promise Pup, just wait a little longer." Kuro promises, his eyes glaring at the blurry figure tinted red. Said figure was slowly growing bigger than an ant, as they grew closer to the village.

The next day, was greyer than normal, a sandstorm was raging outside and any chance for Kazane to arrive that day, grew slim to none. Gaara sat at his desk absentmindedly drawing a picture of a raccoon towering over Sunagakure.

"Yo, Tanuki-chan did you miss me?" A gruff feminine voice calls out into his room. Gaara drops his crayon in surprise, tears pricking at his eyes as he turns to spot the red-head he had desperately waited to return for the past week.  
"Kazane-nee!" Gaara shouts excitedly, hurling himself at her with great speed. Kazane catches the small boy, with ease, hugging him back with relief in her eyes.

"Hey pup, sorry I was gone for so long I had to go searching for something before I came back." Kazane states, placing Gaara onto the ground delicately

"Please...don't leave me again.." Gaara pleads, looking up at Kazane with heartbroken seafoam orbs.

"I'd have to kidnap ya, if I were to do that kid, I'm a foreign-nin after all." Kazane states bluntly. She internally smirks as she watches Curiosity, fear, then determination, flicker across the precious five/ six year-old's face. Gaara feels fear for a moment before the rush of determination fills his veins.

He wasn't going to be left alone again.

"Pup, you've gotta let go, it's really late and ya need to sleep," Kazane tells him exasperatedly. Gaara shakes his head no before burying his face into her neck. Kazane looks towards the sky, knowing this was going to be her life for a long time.  
"I don't sleep," Gaara replies stubbornly, his voice muffled by her neck.

"I can fix that seal of yours so that you can." Was her response, already knowing where this was going.

"But, you'll leave me again if I do fall asleep...I won't let that happen!" He responds with childlike stubbornness, causing Kazane to sigh.

"What do you want me to do about it kid?" Kazane questions, challenging Gaara's resolve.

"Take me with you." He replies bluntly, pulling her signature move, the blunt talk. Kuro snorts at this, before pushing his nose into Kazane's palm.

"Just take him with us Kazane. That Uzumaki brat needs a friend anyway." Kuro states, staring Kazane dead in the eye. Kazane sighs in defeat before adjusting her grip on Gaara.

"Fine, But remember kid, this life won't be easy." Kazane warns Gaara, before walking towards his window, "Pack whatever you want to take with you and hop onto Kuro's back when your ready, we'll leave when the sun's fully set, I'll fix that seal of yours on the way to Konoha." With that, she sets Gaara down and waits for him by the window. After picking up his bear and grabbing his favorite crayons, Gaara gets onto Kuro's back with slight difficulty.

All three of them vanish with the wind after the last glare of light vanishes.


	2. Journey through the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning came with a blazing sun.
> 
> It rose from the horizon blasting down onto the sand with its powerful rays, waking all that were still asleep. Three figure dash through the ever-dying shadows, reaching one of the few towns in the desert. Two of these figures are human in shape and have violent red hair, the last figure was in the shape of a dangerous wolf, fur dark as the midnight sky. 
> 
> These were the figures of Uzumi Kazane, Mayonaka no ichizoku no Kuro, and Sabaku no Gaara. Wanted criminals of Sunagakure.

**Day 1**

 

Gaara looks around with wonder as he tightens his hold on the red-headed heroine known as Kazane. He has never been this far away from Sunagakure before, it was both exciting and mortifying in a sense.

"Come on Tanuki-Chan, we gotta get inside an inn before the sun comes out." Kazane's rough voice vibrates into his back causing Gaara to smile at the pleasing sensation, it felt like home for him.

"O-Okay, K-Kazane-n-nee-san!" Gaara says obediently, jumping down from Kuro and into the rough embrace of his nee-san (Though it was the best hug he's ever had).

They walked silently into the inn, Kazane holding tightly onto Gaara's hand. The lady behind the desk watches the two with disdain, glaring as she watches Kuro slink towards her.

"Sorry ma'am, no pets allowed." The lady states, making it clear she wanted the wolf gone.

"Good thing I ain't no pet," Kuro growls out, leaning into a pouncing position, daring The idiotic woman to snark him. Said woman snorts before turning her attention towards Kazane. The last Uzumi snorts in an unladylike manner before making her way over to the stairs. 

"We'll be staying here for the night, whether you want us to or not, you old hag," Kazane states nonchalantly, not really caring for the civilian she just left behind, keeping her attention focused solely on the wide-eyed redhead in front of her. Said boy was staring up at her, admiration and adoration visible in his gaze. She was amazing.

 

Outside their window were tons of civilians going about their day, unaware of the fugitives that lay behind the walls of a run-down inn. Gaara watches the civilian kids with envy, wishing he could do the things they could.

"Oi, Tanuki-Chan come 'ere!" He hears his nee-san yell out, causing him to scramble to find her, eager to obey anything she wants him to do. He finds her in the bathroom holding a sealing brush and a bowl filled with blood.

"W-What are t-those f-for nee-san?" Gaara questions, tilting his head to the side as he stares at the equipment in his nee-san's hands.

"We are going to make you into a proper Uzumi." His Nee-san states proudly, grinning wolfishly down at him.

'I've always wanted a Kaa-san....' Gaara thinks shyly, looking up at Kazane, smiling timidly as he sees her staring back at him. Gaara sits on the chair in the middle of the room hesitantly, happy that he gets to start over and be in a clan with his favorite person of all time. Kazane to smirks at this development before dipping the brush into the bowl of blood.

**Day 6**

"E-Excuse me.." A boy with burgundy colored hair and golden hues calls out meekly, The midnight black fang markings contrasting heavily with the golden color that circle his eyes, they made him look reminiscent to that of a raccoon. 

In front of him was a non-descript sand shinobi, said shinobi was glaring down at the boy, cursing him silently for interrupting his sleep.

"What do you want brat?" The man grouches out.

"U-um, I-I was w-wondering i-if you've s-seen my K-Kaa-san anywhere? S-She l-looks Kinda l-like me e-except, s-she d-doesn't have g-golden m-markings around h-her eyes.." The boy stutters out, shrinking into the teddy bear he was holding, wishing the scary shinobi would stop glaring at him like that. The shinobi stops glaring for a few moments, deep in thought as he thinks about the brat's question.

"Your the son of that  _FUGITIVE!_ " The shinobi crows out, his glare returning ten-fold, The burgundy haired boy squeaks in fear.

"K-KAA-SAN! T-THE S-SCARY S-SHINOBI'S G-GOING T-TO ATTACK M-Me!" The little boy shrieks out, curling into a ball as a kunai descends towards his neck, only for it to be intercepted by a feminine hand. The shinobi looks up and glowers at Kazane clearly underestimating her. Kazane smiles sweetly at the idiotic shinobi, her grin sharpening as she breaks the man's bone into a dozen pieces.

"Don't let me catch you hurting my precious Tanuki-chan again okay?," Kazane tells the man sweetly, Her smile so fake it was causing even the author to shudder in fear. The guard nods his head briskly, scared beyond belief at the mother wolf in front of him.

Kazane sighs, picking Gaara up and plopping him down onto Kuro. Kazane glares at the fallen shinobi behind them, threatening him silently. Said shinobi gets up a runs the opposite direction.

"Let's get going." Kuro gruffs out, Dashing from the sand onto the grassy land that laid beyond the Kaze no Kuni border.

 

**Day 12**

"Kaa-san...W-where a-are w-we?" Gaara states, looking around anxiously, at the villagers. 

"We're in Kusagakure Tanuki-chan" His mother replied, looking around analytically, noting every nook and cranny Kusa had to offer.

"W-Why?" Gaara questions, looking up at Kazane with wide plum eyes.

"There's an Uzumaki here." 

"Isn't their one in Konoha though?"

'Yes, but this one is being abused.' Kazane thinks dryly, sharing a glance with her partner.

"Are you an Uzumaki like me?" A childish voice inquires, causing Gaara to jump in fright and Kuro to turn his head to the source of the voice.

Behind them was a little girl with short Uzumaki red hair and crimson eyes.

"I'm an Uzumi, I'm the lesser cool version of an Uzumaki," Kazane replies, crouching down to be eye-level with the little girl.

"Oh..." The girl whispers softly, frowning in disappointment.

"Doesn't mean we aren't any less related kid, I'm like your 3rd cousin. That's gotta count for something." Kazane snarks out, grinning as she watches Karin stare at her with wide eyes.

"Does that mean you'll take me away from here?" She asks eagerly.

"Depends on what you want to do kid, what's your name?" Kazane retorts, grabbing Gaara by the arm and pulling him closer so he doesn't feel left out.

"I'm Uzumaki Karin." She states in a matter of fact tone.

"Then I guess we're taking you with us, After all, we Uzushio's gotta stick together," Kazane answers, smiling wolfishly down at Karin. 

"Is he your son?" Karin question staring intently at Gaara, "He doesn't feel like an Uzumaki."

"That's cause he's an Uzumi kid, not an Uzumaki." That was all that was said before a Kusa ninja appears behind Karin ready to grab her and pull her back to the hospital.

'Time to go.' Kazane thinks, grabbing the small Uzumaki before the grass nin could, placing her and Gaara on top of Kuro, giving him instant orders to run towards Taki while she runs towards Suna.

The Kusa ninja follows her, thinking that she was the one holding onto their free medic slave.

 

**Day 15**

Gaara stares down at the village of Takigakure, feeling down as he notices that his Kaa-san still hasn't shown up.

"Hey Gaara-kun, someone here has the same chakra as you!" Karin exclaims, looking at the burgundy-haired boy with excitement. Gaara freezes in worry thinking she might be talking about his ex-family members, only to relax as he realizes that she might also mean that someone might have a monster in their stomach too, ONLY to worry as he realizes someone might have a monster in their stomach that might be stronger than his and therefore might hurt them!

"No worry Gaara-kun! Their chakra says their friendly!" Karin says cheerfully, grabbing Gaara by the wrist and dragging him towards where she was feeling the signature.

"B-But, K-Kuro-san S-said we H-Have to wait for K-Kaa-san to r-return." Gaara meekly states, cowering as Karin throws him a playful glare.

"It's good to know that Shaīaraiguma (Shy Raccoon) knows how to behave unlike a certain Ōkī aka (Loud Red)." Kuro snorts out from behind them, Karin turns to Glare at Kuro for her new nickname while Gaara bashfully smiles at him.

"K-Kuro-san, w-when i-is K-Kaa-san g-going to g-get here?" Gaara politely asks, staring mildly at Kuro with his big golden eyes. Kuro's lip raises into what should be a smirk but, as he's a wolf it looks more like a happy snarl.

"She'll probably be here in a week or less depending on how lazy she's feeling right now," Kuro responds, grabbing The two pups by their collars and throwing them onto his back, "now come on, we have to find an inn for the night."

 

**Day 17**

 

Gaara stares worriedly at the mint-haired girl as he watches from the shadows, two big scary men were kicking her while she was on the ground, making her cry at in pain while forcing her to cover her face with her two frail arms.

   It makes Gaara kinda angry to watch two adults hurt a young child, they were supposed to be like his Kaa-san who was nice but, at the same time he knows that many adults would never be like her, after all, if they were then Gaara wouldn't be here right now, watching as these awful, not Kaa-sans beat up a girl that might be like him.

"HEY ASSHOLES! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" He hears Karin yell from behind him before he watching as a blur of Uzumaki red dash towards the perpetrators.

   Gaara rushes after Karin, worried that she might get hurt. The two scary men glare ferociously at them, Gaara's sand rushes out of the pouches he kept on his sides, whipping around ferociously. Karin glares at the two men, her Uzumaki side shining brightly as the sun with how determined she was. The men smirk at her display, mockingly cooing at how adorable she was thinking she could face them. Gaara frowns at how degrading they were of his 4th cousin (In name) and steps out from behind her, trying his best to look as intimidating as his Kaa-san. The two men pale in fear (A giant woman made of sand and a giant ass wolf can really do wonders to ninja) which makes Gaara smile happily at the fact that he was intimidating! Behind him, a shadowy wolf slinks back into the shadows, while the giant sand lady turns back into the normal everyday sand we all know and love.

"Hey, good job Gaara! I knew you had a backbone!" Karin congratulates, slapping Gaara on the back in a playful manner, not at all put down by the fact it was intercepted by sand. Gaara smiles back shyly.

"T-Thank Y-You," Gaara replies demurely, shuffling his feet anxiously before locking his golden eyes onto orange. The orange-eyed girl grins at him, jumping up from her fetal position like a springboard.

"Thanks!" The mint haired girls exclaim, bowing deeply to show her gratitude.

"No need to thank us! Your an Uzumi, which means your family and family sticks together!" Karin affirms, giving the mint-haired girl a dazzling Uzumaki style grin. The orange-eyed girl tilts her head in confusion at this.

"What's an Uzumi?" She questions, her mint green eyelashes fluttering.

"A-Ah, m-my K-Kaa-san's an U-Uzumi a-and s-she b-blood a-adopted m-me w-which make me an Uzumi!" Gaara quietly explains, grinning with pride. The girl responds with even more fluttering eyelash confusion.

"You have the same kinda second chakra as him. It's dark and malicious but you first chakra soothes it out! Your chakra's really pretty by the way!" Karin blubbers out, blushing as she tries to explain how pretty the mint-haired girl's chakra was, like those sweet fizzy drinks her mom once got her that was chilled and then shaken (A/N: Past me wtf are you talking about?)

"Thank you! I'm Fu by the way!" Fu greets cheerily, showing off a very familiar closed-eyed smile.

"I'm Uzumaki Karin!" Karin greets before slinging an arm around Gaara pulling him closer into a tight side hug (Kinda foiled by the sand that was blocking skin contact), "and this is Uzumi Gaara!" 

Gaara squeaks out a hello, still very shy around new people.

"What brings you guys to Taki?" Fu questions, plopping onto the grass in an unladylike way.

"We're waiting for Gaara's Kaa-san/My Oba-san to get back!" Karin responds, following Fu's lead only she brought Gaara down with her.

"What does she look like?" Fu questions, eager to know what a mother would look like.

"S-She L-Looks L-Like me expect s-she d-doesn't h-have m-my g-gold m-markings..." Gaara responds a little more interested in the conversation now that they were talking about her.

"She must be really pretty then," Fu states, smiling reassuringly at Gaara who smiled back with a little more hesitance.

"We should be friends!" Karin eagerly requests, staring at Fu with friendly eyes. Fu stares back in shock, never once having someone proclaim they should be friends. The dull pain in her chest lessens ever so slightly, causing Fu to tear up with joy.

'Friends!' She thinks excitedly nodding her head yes with vigor before glomping the two in a tight hug. (Gaara's sand was still on his skin, protecting him from being suffocated in a hug).

**Day 35**

Children laughter filled the vacant alley as three children of varying sizes raced past in a blur, chasing them was Mayonaka Kuro (Kuro of the Midnight clan) or as the children know him as "Kuku-Kun." somehow between meeting Fu and now, they all joined together to give him a terrible nickname that would put even Orochimaru's pedophilia to shame. 

"Kuku-kun!" Fu calls out smugly, causing Kuro's ears to flatten by his head as he turns around, stopping mid-run so he doesn't fall into the hole that was dug up to capture him in.

"I told you to stop calling me that you brat!" Kuro bellows pouncing onto Fu in mock anger (making sure to not hurt her too badly). Fu giggles from underneath him, grabbing onto his forepaws and pushing to roll him over. Kuro smirks smugly as he watches her fail miserably, only to yelp as he feels sand wrap around his torso.

"Damn you brats!" He seethes out, glaring at the three literal devil spawns in front of him. Karin was giving him a devious grin as she holds up a pair of safety scissors. Kuro narrows his golden eyes at the three brats, his shinobi training coming out with full force as the safety scissors descend from above. Kuro waits until the last possible second before dissipating into a bunch of shadows. The kids pout at this, disappointed they couldn't humiliate 'Kuku-Kun'.

"You three seem to be having fun." A rough feminine voice calls out from behind them, Amusement clear in her voice. Gaara perks up instantly, turning with urgency to see if it was who he thought it was.

"KAA-SAN!" Gaara shouts excitingly, surprising Karin and Fu with his loudness, Kazane genuinely smiles, crouching down to allow Gaara better access for a hug.

  
"Tanuki-chan, you're livelier than usual." Kazane playfully snips, her shoulders relaxing as she wraps her arms around Gaara's small figure.

  
"Cause your finally b-back!" He joyfully croaks out, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes as he snuggles into his mother-figures chest, taking in her scent of wet dog and cinnamon.

"Akai-chan, your hair has gotten longer, planning to keep it that way?" Kazane questions, grinning teasingly as she notices the way Karin's eyes lingered on her own long hair. Karin runs over, pouting as she noticed how Kazane was teasing her, before throwing her arms around Kazane's neck.

"I missed you Kazane-Oba-Chan," Karin mumbles, still somewhat uncomfortable with hugging a stranger but at the same time overjoyed her oba-chan was back. Fu stayed where she was, saddened to see her friends with their relative. The dull pain coming back full force

'They won't be here for long now, they're going to leave me alone now...' Fu thinks depressingly, tears glassing her orange eyes as Chomei tries to comfort her.

Kazane looks towards Fu, tilting her head in contemplation as she notices how attached she seemed to be to her kids.  
"Hey, Minto-chan, what's your name?" Kazane questions, assessing the girl with her golden eyes.

"I-I'm, Uzumi Fu!" Fu greets, using the last name that Gaara and Karin gave her.

'Ah, Karin assumed Gaara was my blood son, (He kinda is now after that sealing ritual) and therefore assumed she was too (She will soon by the looks of it).' Kazane thinks, smiling in her wolfish way as she offers her hand.

"Uzumi Kazane, Nice to meet ya." 

Fu stares up at the lady for a second before demanding the woman take her with them. 

"Eh, Sure Minto-chan." 

Fu smiles joyfully, the ache once again dulling. Kazane finds herself on the ground with three little children squeezing the air out of her, life couldn't get any better than this.

 

 

 


	3. Kid hunting galore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabuza is pissed at the fact that the boy from the bridge was stolen from under his nose, damn that feisty woman and her meddling canine!  
> Haku is confused  
> Kimimaro is just happy to see the sun.  
> Kazane you can't go stealing jinchuriki!  
> Ukataka was stolen while Kazane was drunk.  
> Can we talk about how Kazane just called Zabuza virgin scum?

I stare with a mask of wolfish amusement at the kid on the snowy ground.

"Hey pup, where are your parents?" I question, already knowing the answer however the boy (and it was obvious this kid was a boy with the amount of testosterone coming off of him) didn't know this. The kids stare at me, saying nothing, weariness was in his eyes. Kuro snorts, bumping harshly into my hip.

"You're scaring him hag." Kuro snarks, looking smug when I send him a glare.

"What's your name kid?" I ask, knowing he would answer my previous question.

"...Haku." The boy answers softly, looking down to hide his teary eyes.

I tense slightly (Not enough for the kid to notice) as a chakra signature appears in my range.

'Better hurry before things turn ugly.' I think, shifting so I'm closer to the kid to quickly pick him up, and Kuro so we could quickly get the hell outta dodge if the situation calls for it.

"Haku-chan, how would you like to join me and my family on an adventure?" I ask, smiling as gently as I could down at the kid that reminds me too much of a bunny.

"Why?" Haku asks, tears in his eyes as he looks me in my eyes causing my mother-complex to go haywire.

"I have a mother-complex pup, and if I left you here on this nasty, dirty, cold bridge, well I'd probably start hating myself more than is physically possible," I answer honestly, sheepishly grinning as I hear Kuro snort. Haku stares at both of us with intensity before nodding slowly.

"O...kay, it'll be an honor to join you and your family on an adventure." The kid states politely, standing up to bow at me.

"You won't be saying that when you realize how crazy we all are." Kuro snips, crouching to give the kid a chance to get onto his back. I snort at this of course cause, he's not exactly wrong (Just yesterday Fu decided she wanted to dominate the world with Rhino beetles). I help Haku onto Kuro's back before turning to stare at the jonin that has integrated themselves behind us. I smirk as I notice it was Momochi, one of Kiri's seven swordsmen.

"By Virgin scum!" I tell Zabuza cheerfully, flipping him off for effect. This angers the wild bull but I didn't care as we were already heading to the Kaguya Compound to pick up another beautiful child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimimaro stares up in wonder at the strange woman who introduced herself as Kazane. She was offering to take him away from this prison in return that he joins her family. on her left was a kid his age with long black hair and kind charcoal eyes. On her left was a large intimidating wolf.

"Why?" Kimimaro questions, staring at the three with weariness.

"She has a mother-complex." The wolf responds immediately, snickering when Kazane pushes him roughly.

"Do...Do I get to see the sun?" Kimimaro questions, blushing at how innocent he sounded. Kazane smiles gently at him with a motherly warmth.

"Every day." She responds, relishing in the way that his eyes widened in excitement.

"Then...I'll join you!" Kimimaro states with an air of determination, watching with awe as the red-headed kunoichi breaks his cell bars with her bare hands.

"Let's hurry before the guards get here," Kazane tells them joyfully(With an edge of seriousness). Kimimaro and Haku nod in agreement, hopping with ease onto the large wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Utakata awakens to was a sea of red-haired children all staring down at him with mild curiosity. 

"He's awake!" A girl with orangeish goldish eyes states excitedly, poking him with a stick she found in the woods. Utakata wacks the stick away with annoyance.

"I-I Don't think y-you s-should d-do t-that F-Fu-nee-san..." The shortest kid of the bunch states nervously, his golden eyes wide with childish innocence.

"Gaara-chan don't be a pansy!" The other girl of the group whines, her eyes were red with hints of gold in it.

"Imouto I don't think that's a polite thing to say..." A boy with dark burgundy almost black hair and dark gold eyes politely lectures, as a kid with vibrant burgundy hair and deformed eyebrows chuckles in amusement.

"Where am I?" Utakata questions, reaching discreetly towards his bubble pipe of awesomeness, stopping when he hears a growling coming from a dark figure that appeared behind the children (Don't fuck with Kuro when he's in papa bear mode, Utakata learns this after watching some bastard pedophiles try to feel Fu up).

"You're at our campsite." Deformed eyebrow child states, watching Utakata move with curiosity and weariness.

"Why am I here?" 

"Kaa-san brought you here." The girl with vibrant crimson hair states, a bold smile on her face.

"Why did she bring me here?" 

"She has a mother-complex." Everyone states in unison as if this was a normal thing.

"Can I meet her?" 

"Are you going to join our family?" Stick child questions, holding her stick up in a threatening manner, warning him that if he said no she was going to poke him.

"I don't know." 

"You should." Cherry top child (Karin) retorts, glaring at him as if offended he didn't say yes immediately.

"I don't know your Kaa-san."

"SHUT UP!" An angry voice barks out, their words slurred in pain.

"Don't mind her, she has a hangover." A gigantic wolf states, appearing slowly as to not startle Utakata into fleeing.

"That was the woman who kidnapped me?" Utakata questions, eyeing the direction the voice came from.

"Kidnapped is such a strong word." The wolf snarks sarcastically. Utakata glares at the wolf, not really wanting to put up with this bullshit.

"Yea, you came willingly, I remember cause I saw you on her back sobbing saying how your sensei never noticed you and always had his head in books." Bug-eyed child states mischievously. Utakata blushes in embarrassment, turning his head away from the group as a way to say the conversation was over. Two days later Utakata was a new Uzumi.

 

Kazane: 3    Kiri:0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet in Kumo in the next chapter for another child kidnapping and then see what's happening in Suna and Kiri.


	4. Omake:Kuro the defender of children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka what happens when the author is bored.

It was a sunny afternoon in Tanzuka Gai. The birds were singing, Beetle's were...buzzing? All around the town the sound of horrified screaming and childish laughter can be heard. A hoard of red-headed children was terrorizing the streets of this peaceful town with the most dangerous version a tag anyone has ever seen. Acidic bubbles were being blown left and right, beetles were being called on to wreak havoc on the town, sand was now the latest boogeyman for children under 4, chains were no longer considered for BDSM, milk was looked at with fear as it was associated with the now despised bones that lay within our bodies and the most terrifying part about this was the fact that a giant midnight black wolf was standing protectively behind all these kids, snarling at any who dare try to ruin their fun.

Fu Uzumi a.k.a. the Beetle terror was hiding out in a dark smelly alley, waiting for her Aniki, Utakata to get here and suffer her buggy wrath.

"Hey, little girl....you want some beetles?" A weird creepy voice asks from behind her, causing Fu to turn on her heel and stare with excitement at the creepy man with the mustache.

"Are they really rare Rhino beetles?" Fu asks, practically shaking with excitement. The man smiles at her funny, making it look more like he was constipated than happy.

"Yes, little girl...they come with super rare abilities!" The man eggs on, slowly creeping his way toward the unsuspecting little beetle lover.

"IT'S LIKE POKEMON!" Fu shouts excitement, not noticing the confusion the man was obviously going through.

'What the hell is a Pocketman?' The pedostache thinks, starting to wonder if bringing this girl to look at his....beetles...is really worth the nonsense she was spouting.

"Yes....just like...Pokeandman." The man croons out, blinking when the girl glares at him.

"Do you like the bug types?" She asked, her eyes telling the man that the wrong answer would lead to his doom. The man nods his head, sweating as he realizes he done fucked up. The treeifying little girl smiles brightly, her eyes shimmering with mischief.  She grabs the mustache doomed fellows hand, her grin never leaving her face.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Show me your Rhino beetles!" The burgundy haired girl cheers, dragging the man further into the alley and closer to his demise. Behind them lurking in the shadows was a beast of nightmares. His fur as dark as the author's soul, his eyes were a menacing gold. Some call this beast Kuro of the Mayonaka clan, but others simply call him...Kuku. The girl with bug orange-yellow eyes looks around, frowning as she notices that she was just scammed. 

"You lied to me!" The girl (Fu) whines, stomping her foot angrily. The weird mustache man smirks, swaggering (Read: Bumbling) his way over to the innocently pure little girl who he was going to have fun.....corrupting.

"That's cause there on my body." The man states, lunging at the girl. Said girl dodges, her nose scrunching in disgust.

"You mean you have crabs?" She inquires with disgust, avoiding all the advances the man was trying to make. The man wiggles his...mustache, before successfully pinning Fu to the ground.

"You'll just have to find out." The man says suggestively as if he wasn't talking about krabs. Fu scrunches her nose once more, no longer wanting to be in this alleyway with a yucky krab infested man.

It all grew quiet when a growl was heard, echoing from the dark. Out emerged a ferocious beast with for legs and a tail the size of his body. The beast's golden eyes were narrow in anger, his mouth drawn back in a snarl.

"KUKU!" Fu screeches out, squirming to get out of the pedoman's grip. Kuro's left eye twitches in annoyance at the nickname but that was about it.

"Kid, what did we tell you about following strangers in dark alleyways?" Kuro growls out, stalking closer to the perspiring man.

"Don't do it unless you know they deserve to die!" She responds kawarimi with a trash can after realizing the man wouldn't let her go anytime soon. Kuro nods in approval before turning to glare at the culprit.

"Go play with the other's, I'm going to have a talk with this man. " 

"Okay, see you later Kuku-kun!" With that Fu rushes off, tackling Utakata in a torturous hug before planting a hoard of Rhino beetles onto his head. Kuro turns to stare at the dead man walking, his golden eyes narrow with disgust.

"Krabs? really?" Kuro asks, not waiting for a response as he goes for the man's throat.

Screams filled the alleyway as the man bled out. Kuro walked home covered in the man's blood, shivering every once and awhile at a disgusting memory he got from the experience.

'The man really did have bugs on him.'

Fu thanked him for this later, telling him that she really appreciated him getting her out of that situation. Kuro will deny till his dying day that he smiled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Tanzuka stays in Tanzuka.


	5. In comes Yugito Nii!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she comes.  
> Here she comes..  
> Here she comes...  
> *Insert Yugito*  
> She has arrived!

"....So, you basically kidnapped the jinchuriki cause you have a mother-complex?" Yugito questions, pretty nonchalant at the fact she was hanging upside down by a whole herd of beetles (whoever *cough*Kazane*Cough* thought of allowing Fu to have hordes of beetles should have a buggy death.).

"Yes." Kazane answers, not at all irritated by the fact that she was called out. Beside her stood Kuro, who was trying his best not to snort at this scene, and next to him were a horde of red haired children who all had a trait that resembled their spirit animal (Something the Uzumi's used in battle, connecting them with the animal who represents them the most and is able to call upon this animal and bond with them whenever.) and also they were fucking terrifying (Scuse my language).

"What would I get out of it?" Yugito questions, raising a blond eyebrow at her.

"You may be able to summon cats at will." Kazane answers.

"Deal."

'Well that was easy.' The kids sweat drop at this anticlimactic scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yagura stares sadly through the bars of his mental prison as the sanbi curls next to him. He honestly can't remember the last time he was able to use his body with free will, it must of been years since he's seen anyone. He didn't even get a chance to fully be a kage, which kinda sucks cause he worked his ass off for the position.

"My siblings seem to be amused by this Uzumi child, maybe she'll come and get you and make you join her family." The sanbi suggest, trying to comfort his host who he has grown close to after the events that took place ages ago. Yagura smiles wistfully.

"Hopefully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Prepare the defenses!" The Hokage orders, panicking as news of a child abductor who abducts jinchuriki, is spread through the continent. Naruto, who was sitting next to the Hokage, frowns sadly, he feels as if he would've like the child abductor (The voice in the back of his head said he could trust her). Before fully leaving Naruto catches sight of burgundy hair fleeing his vision.

'Weird.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaa-san?" Gaara questions, looking down at the drunk lady in front of him. Kazane smiles goofy at Gaara.

"If it weren't for the fact that my gut told me to take you, I'd have killed myself." Kazane tells him in a loving tone (ignoring Gaara's horrified expression).

"Why would you have done that oba-san?" Karin questions, also horrified at this. Yugito (Who now was rocking crimson red hair and cat like eyes) frowns in understanding.

"your village was destroyed." Yugito states, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the drunk lady. Kazane tears up as memories fill her head.

"You kids would've loved Uzushiogakure, It was the best place to live, always being free to do what you want, no judging happened, and multiple people of many races were always mingling like family, it was haven on earth, I guess that's why it was destroyed." Kazane mumbles, gliding her fingers through a somber Kuro's fur. The kids watch silently, mourning for the heaven on earth village they would never see, and the family they'd never meet.

"So where to next Kaa-chan?" Fu questions, looking excited for their next stop.

"We're going to wait for me to sober up, and then We'll go." She replies lazily.

'I could really go for a burger right now.' Kazane thinks before passing out.

'Oh Kaa-chan/Oba-san/Kazane-san/hag.' everyone thinks, watching Kazane snore away like nobody's business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tou-san...When is Gaara coming back?" Kankuro questions softly, flinching at his father's cold gaze.

"Never, now go away." Rasa responds, burring his grief with anger and paperwork. Kankuro looks down solemnly, shaking his head at his sister's hopeful stare.

"He's never coming back.." Kankuro whispers, tears entering his eyes at the loss of a brother he'll never be able to meet. Temari hugs her brother tightly, keeping her tears at bay as she tries to stay strong for her younger (only) brother.

'I won't let that monster take away another one of my siblings.' Temari thinks fiercely, a burning hatred for this Kazane woman burying deep into her bones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Raikage sneezes as another damn cat enters his office.

"B I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THE VERMIN!" A howls, throwing the cat through the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next stop, Konoha~

 


	6. Welcome to Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I don't remember Gaara ever getting into the academy, how'd he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've been thinking bout it, and I think I'm going to integrate the kids eye colors back to their original colors,  
> This is because it'll get confusing if I don't change their eye color.

It was really lonely at the park, especially when none of the kids would play with him. He wasn't a monster, he wasn't a monster! Why are the villagers looking at him like he's nothing but a...a..demon! Demons don't cry or scream when their bones break or plead for mercy.

"Demon." Spits a pink-haired civilian, who's daughter was staring at him in confusion. He feels tears well up in his eyes as he just smiles back at the civilian, She spits on his face before pulling her daughter away, the girl with pastel pink hair looked shocked that her mother would do that to someone but was to shy to say anything. He goes back to the swings, kicking his legs back in forth as he attempts to learn how to swing like the other kids.

"Your suppose to push with both you feet, not one individually..." A soft voice behind him states, causing Naruto to yelp and fall off the swing. Many civilians cursed him for disrupting the peace but he was too focused on the kid his age with burgundy hair and sea foam eyes. The kid reaches his hand out to help Naruto up, not looking at all offended when He doesn't take the offered hand and stands up on his own.

"What do you want?" Naruto questions, hope in his tone but also a coldness that comes from years of abuse from the civilians. The red haired child in front of him smiles slightly before holding up a old weathered ball.

"I was wondering if you would like to play with me." The child asks hopefully, his sea foam eyes lighting up. Naruto stares at him in shock, his eyes welling up with tears. He wasn't crying though, he won't look like a big baby like Kiba says he is. With an encroaching smile and hope in his heart Naruto says,

"Sure-Dattebayo!" 

 

Hours later finds the two kids sitting near a tree, both winded from playing to their hearts content. Gaara, he learns after their forth round of ninja tag, was leaning against Naruto's shoulder, giggling quietly from all the fun activities that just transpired. Naruto however, was making sure he would never forget this day just in case Gaara ever turned on him like all the other civilian kids did (The shinobi kids were following the civilian kids example to fit in. though he's seen Shikamaru's dad look at him with a far away look in his sharp eyes.). He watches the sun set behind the ground and dreads going back to his apartment that seemed filled with echoes of his pain (He never looked at the blood stains that always appeared on October tenth. It was his birthday present they said).

"Are you going to be here tomorrow Naruto-kun?" Gaara questions, looking into Naruto's pained eyes. He fills his eyes flood with hope at Gaara's question and he nods his head vigorously. Gaara smiles at him, HIM the supposed demon of the village!

"Then I'll meet you here when the academy is over." Gaara declares, getting up and holding his hand out to Naruto, who takes it with a grateful hold. He goes home with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Naru-Kun." Gaara greets silently.

Naruto blinks a couple of times in disbelief before rubbing his eyes. He was still shocked as the image in front of him didn't change.

"How did you?" Naruto questions silently as he looks at Gaara with disbelief. Gaara looks at him with a secretive smile, as his sea foam eyes were covered with golden lenses. Naruto shakes his head before looking back at the bored, trying his best to follow what the teacher was saying, only to be sent out of the room for talking to loud (even though he was whispering).

"Ne, Sensei shouldn't I also be sent out?" He hears Gaara question with confusion, as he was the one who made Naruto talk. He thinks the teacher was stunned or something cause the class went deathly quite.

"Why would I do that?" The teacher questions politely and in a child friendly tone.

"Well I was the one who made him talk, so shouldn't I also be punished?" He hear Gaara respond.

"Well, no."

"Why not?"

"Cause, you weren't the one who talked."

"But I was the reason he talked, shouldn't that be punished?"

"Why are you so determined to join him?"

"Because It's not fair to send him out without also sending out the other person who did the same thing."

"Fine go join him you freaking weirdo."

"Alright Sensei."

Before Gaara even closed the door He glomped him in a hug, tears running down his face as someone finally stood up for him, he didn't even care if the other kids were staring at him, he was too busy murmuring thank you. He feels Gaara shift to close the door before hugging him back, integrating them onto the floor so he wouldn't get tired of standing on his feet. They stayed like that for a while, only pulling away when the class bell rings. He composes himself, wiping away the rest of his tears.

"It's lunch time, we should head out." Gaara states, holding up two bento boxes, one having his name scrawled on it, the other having Gaara's name scrawled on it. For the second time that day, Naruto tackles Gaara into a bone crushing hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Meanwhile with Kazane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Konoha's screwed.

"Uzumi-Hime, we understand the need to be with him, but he is a Konoha civilian, you're an immigrant with a streak for stealing little kids, how do we know you won't try to steal Uzumaki Naruto." The third questions, a dull headache forming behind his temples as the she sends a glare his way with poisonous golden eyes. A dull ache was in his heart as he watches her stalk around the room, she reminded him deeply of another certain red head.

"As was of our alliance, if one of our own were to be orphaned the next of kin is to take them in and teach them about Uzushio and their heritage. All we asked from you was to make sure we were able to do this and that Konoha is to help us in any case that we are attacked. I would hope you'd follow at least one of those agreements." She says bitterly, her words making most of the war veterans flinch in shame. It was Konoha's greatest failure when Uzushio fell, it was an insult to the older generation when the law was passed to take out the history of their sister city. None of the younger generation knew about the great city hidden in the whirlpools.

"I understand where your coming fro-"

"You do not understand the pain of watching your village be slaughtered and then having it be forgotten by our closest ally, I was there when it burned and I will be one of the last who will remember it burning to the ground." She interrupts, her hair whipping around rapidly as if it was caught on a vicious wind.

"With all due respect Uzumi-Hime," Shikaku starts, his brown eyes sharpened with irritation as he stares down the feisty woman, "By the time we got the message that Uzushio was under attack we were too late to save anyone. It would be better if you set aside your hatred and tell us why exactly you want to take in Uzumaki-san." He states this in a firm tone, watching with a calculating gaze as she straightens from her defensive stance.

"I promised my village leader that I would make sure Uzushiogakure would not die, I do not plan to allow descendants of Uzushio to be ignorant of their heritage. He's also my cousin, I protect family with everything I got." Kazane states, her eyes telling the Shinobi and Hokage that she was not going to leave this room without getting guardianship over Naruto.

The room falls silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was your first day in the academy?" She questions, pulling her hair into a messy bun, placing a few poisoned senbon to keep it up. Fu pouts, crossing her arms and squinting her orange eyes (Kazane said they couldn't wear their contacts indoors, wants to see their eyes.) at her mother figure.

"I was put in a different class then Gaara-chan!" Fu whines out, throwing her hands dramatically into the air. Gaara, who just walked in, smiles apologetically at his sister.

"I met a relative Kaa-chan, his name is Naruto, he looked real lonely like me and Fu-nee." Gaara tells her excitedly. She smiles down at him before ruffling his hair. snickering slightly when he squeaks in protest. Fu was interested in meeting a cousin and someone who was apparently like her, Utakata, Gaara, and Yugito.

"He's next." She responds lightly, that small smile growing slightly bigger before turning dead serious. Noticing the look on his Kaa-chan's face, Gaara sends his sand out in tendrils to get the family. After a few minutes the trickle in, Kimimaru was rubbing his eyes, he must've left his contacts in again.

"I have a mission for you brats," Kazane starts, smirking at everyone's protest at being called brats, "I want you guys to find allies, very good allies. I'm saying this cause when I have to find a man I want you guys to have people who will keep you outta trouble." She finishes, not once faltering at the stares she was getting (If this was her old life she would've been blushing from embarrassment.)

"What's that about Oba-San?" Karin questions, looking at her with her garnet red eyes. Kazane laughs nervously as she explains what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll allow you to adopt Naruto on one conditio-"

"Deal."

"You don't even know what the condition is."

"No matter, I'll take what ever you throw at me, Dattebasen!"

"You have to be apart of the Clan restoration program, meaning you must find a suitable candidate in a year or else, Do you still accept the conditions?"

"Yes."

"Alright, meeting adjourned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was staring at Kazane as if she doomed them all.

"No offence Kazane-chan, but you just doomed us all." Utakata states, bluntly causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement. Kazane feels a tick mark form on her head as she wacks everyone with her chakra chains.

"I CAN FIND A MAN!" She yells in an irritated tone before thinking real quick, "Or woman.." She adds as a final thought. Kuro steps in before war ensues, tossing the kids vials filled with an ominous purple liquid.

"Drink that brats, it'll help you find your spirit animal and communicate with them, if your lucky one may partner with you for life and become a nin-animal like me." Kuro explains shortly, sitting on his haunches as he waits for the kids to drink it. Kazane smirks at them, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she sees most of them flinch away from the liquid.

"Come on, it's a rite of passage for Uzumi's." Her grin widens as she watches the younger kids chug the vial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Konoha is doomed." Shukaku states, a manic grin on his face, Matatabi nods in agreement, flicking her tails at Saiken who wouldn't stop blowing bubbles in her face.

"What's going on here?" The hear Kurama grumble, looking around the lively mind space for the biju.

"Oh, we're watching the Uzumi's, their pretty entertaining to watch." Chomei states cheerfully, buzzing with happiness. Kurama stares at his siblings, distantly noting, (and stressing) at Isobu's cry for help.

The other's were following suit, even though it pained them to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Achoo!

"You okay sempai?" Weasel questions, staring at him with concern (even though he was wearing a mask). 

Inu nods his head absently, wondering why he feels like he was just dragged into something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi run!


	8. Dating with Kazane (Or how to keep your mom single 101)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus Kakashi!

Attempt 1: Maito Gai

 

To be fair, Kazane didn't want to go on this date, but she made a bet with Kuro and damn if she was gonna let that smug bastard hold this against her. So here she was, getting all gussied up (Blech!) to go on a date with Konoha's green beast.

"Kaa-Chan, what are you doing?" Naruto questions (He joined her little family almost a day after the council meeting, which was about a week ago), blowing his blond hair (that was tinted red, his Namikaze Genes rang strong) out of his face. Kazane ruffles his hair instead of giving him an answer, too busy thinking about what could happen on this date to really pay attention to her children. Gaara walks out of his room, and jumps at the sight of his Kaa-chan in a kimono.

Knock!

Knock!

CRASH!

At the now ruined door stood Maito Gai in a tuxedo, looking like a gentleman (even if his bushy brows ruined the effect slightly) in every sense. Kazane jumps and throws a handful of shuriken at the green beast, relaxing as she realizes it's just him. Gai, who dodged the shuriken effortlessly, smiles widely at Kazane. A peach colored kimono with light blue flowers littering it, replaced her long-sleeve mesh shirt, crop top, leggings and sweet ass trench coat. Her burgundy hair was up in a neat bun with fire lilies holding it in place.

She looked like a god damn queen.

 

"Are you ready to go beautiful flower?" Gai questions in a loud tone, causing Gaara and Naruto to flinch. Kazane nods her head reluctantly, giving Gaara and Naruto parting hugs as she rushes over to Gai. With a quick Shunshin, they were gone and the door was closed and locked (Seals activated for good measure).

A stun silence falls over the room before Naruto jolts into action.

"GUYSSSSSSS!" Naruto screeches, causing most of the shinobi trained Uzumi's to rush out of their rooms (Which was basically everyone.)

"What's wrong imouto?" Haku questions, lowering his kunai. Naruto looks at everyone with a seriousness to his features.

"Kaa-chan just went on a date." He answers, causing an unnatural silence to fall over the room until...

 

"WHAT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The village was peaceful at this time of day, barely anyone was on the roads, leaving Gai and Kazane alone to do whatever (Or so they thought). Kazane was giggling at Gai's stories, telling him about her times in Uzushio and other stories that got some chuckles at of the green beast. Then a cliche moment happened, sealing Gai's fate.

"SHIT!" Kazane curses as she trips over a suspiciously placed rock that wasn't there before (This was thanks to Asuma who was wishing Gai good luck). Gai was quick to catch her, tripping when someone (ASUMA) kicks his knee in. With a loud thump Kazane and Gai were on the ground, Kazane's face (Mouth) very close to Gai's. There was a split moment where a kiss could've happened if not for the fact that a wild raccoon appeared. Jumping apart to avoid a face full of raccoon, both Jounin laughed at the predicament. They were about to go back to the date however, Gai was suddenly attacked by a horde of wasps (Fu thanked the random Aburame later).

The date didn't go much farther after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uzumi Children: 1   Kazane's love life: 0

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Date number 2: Shiranui Genma

 

Kazane didn't tell her kids about this date, not sure if he was trying to get in her pants or not, but the first date went pretty well, as did the second and third one. Kazane and Genma were hitting it off pretty well, many thoughts of becoming a couple crossing their minds multiple times, It was on their fourth date that things fell to ruin.

"Okaa-san, can you help me with something please?" She hears Kimimaro ask. Looking at Genma appologeticly, he waves her off with a lazy smile on his lips, mouthing the words later. With a relieved sigh Kazane goes to help Kimimaro with whatever he needed help with.

"Genma-san, the Hokage needs you for an important mission." Utakata states with a faux seriousness (The Uzumi's somehow bribed the Hokage into sending Genma on couple years long mission) With a lazy wave and a kiss on the cheek, Genma was gone.

Kazane felt disapointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uzumi Children: 2   Kazane's Love life: 0

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She went on a couple dates with Iruka but both stopped after a short while, don't get them wrong the dates were nice, but they felt more like friends then lovers. 

Soon she went on a couple dates with some guy named Mizuki who was later found strung up by his ankles.

For the next couple months all dates were a disaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uzumi Children:32  Kazane:0

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kazane slumps on the bar stool as Utakata pats her back.

"You'll find one soon Imouto." Utakata tells her encouragingly (He was only a couple months older then her). Kazane glowers at him before slugging one back.

"I'll be alone for ever Uta-kun!" Kazane whines out, her hands going out to dramatize this situation only to hit someone in the face. Turning around Kazane goes to apologize, only stiffening slightly at seeing the copy ninja.

"I'm sorry bout that, you bleeding?" She questions, watching as this broken soul tells her that it was no problem. Before she could talk to him more he was gone.

'Dammit.'

"Ready to go Kazane?" Utakata questions, eager to get his sister away from potential dates (He didn't trust the men or female around her). Kazane nods glumfully her chance at adding the copy nin to her family ruined.

 

Uzumi family:? (How many is there anyway?)   Hatake Kakashi:1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	9. How to gain an ally 101 (Or Kazane saves the prince and turtle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazane the savior of turtles!

"Hokage-sama." Kazane greets formally, causing surprise to shoot through everyone in the room. It has been known over the course of the Uzumi' s stay in Konoha that Kazane Uzumi does not do formal.

"What is it you want Uzumi-hime?" Hiruzen questions, suspicion in his tone (for a good reason too). Kazane smirks a little at his cautious tone before getting right to it, "I want to request a mission that is somewhere near the hidden mist."

The Hokage' s eyes turn firm as he stares into the golden wolf-like eyes.

"Why?"  Kazane doesn't back down from the heavy intent in the room (though a part of her wants to.)

"My pack reports a stray Uzumaki is there. I want to find her and bring her home if possible." She states, though omitting the rest of her reason. Hiruzen nods his head at her explanation, giving her leeway as it has nothing to do with harming the village.

"There is an A-rank mission I've been meaning to send someone on..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hidden mist village was deathly silent, the unknown tension in the air causing most living things to go into hiding.

On this night a lone figure stood on top of the Mizukage tower, an opposing figure to many even though he was a bit...fun-sized. The feeling in the air made the puppet master tense, foreboding seeping into the puppet (Who once went by Yagura, now known only as the Mizukage).

Woosh!!

Spinning on his heel, the puppet sends a sharp wave of water at the offender, jumping back as midnight black chains crashed into his original spot. The feminine figure was in a attack position, their chains camouflaged by the pitch black night. The tense moment is broken by a shapeless figure with moon like wolfish eyes, and sharp blood stained teeth. The puppet dodges, barely making a sound as the translucent chains slam him down into the Mizukage office.

The puppet stands up and pulls at Its staff, coral wrapping around it, making even one touch from it lethal. The feminine figure strikes before the puppet could, activating a seal that laid on the floor, causing an iridescent light to fill the room. The strings are cut and the puppet falls to the ground, immobile. The feminine figure walks towards the puppet, their burgundy hair looking hauntingly beautiful in the iridescent light. 

Their pale fingers, that had red bouncing off it, touched the puppet's head.

A blinding flash of crimson red fills the room.

\---------------------------------------

Now inside the puppets mind-scape, the feminine figure walks with purpose through the misty fog, its presence signifying a string genjustu. Up ahead laid a broken down shrine, its red paint chipped and roof caving to the side. Inside the shrine laid a small child like figure with hazel hair. The kid-like-figure's eyes were closed, a bone deep exhaustion palpable on their face.

"Yagura?" The feminine figure's voice echoes through the mist, causing the now named Yagura to bolt into a defensive position, his pink pupiless eyes glaring into marigold ones.

"Who are you?" Yagura questions, weariness and a coldness in his voice. The feminine figure holds up their hands, showing that they didn't wish to fight him.

"I'm Kazane Uzumi, I'm here to free you from your own mind." Kazane answers, watching as Yagura' s stance relaxes ever so slightly.

"Your the own my siblings have talked about?" A deep grumble questions from behind the fourth Mizukage. Kazane nods her head, unperturbed by the bijuu behind the young male.

"Why?" Yagura questions  his staff held firmly in his hands. Kazane smiles wickedly, her eyes gleaming with mischief, "I'm making sure a certain lollipop-teme doesn't get what he wants." She replies, watching  slight amusement and rage enter the young Mizukage's eyes.

With that Kazane walks forward with purpose, her bright chakra burning at the seals that surrounded the old beat up shrine.

A presence appears behind Kazane, swiping at her with the intent to kill. Kazane ducks the blow, delivering a backwards kick into the offenders stomach, not at all stumbling when her leg goes through the offender.

Kazane jumps back, landing next to Yagura who was looking at the mask figure with unconcealed rage.

"We kill that man right there, We'll be able to set you free." Kazane tell Yagura, her hands going toward her towards her tanto. The fourth Mizukage nods his head determinedly, looking towards Isobu. The bijuu nods his head grimly, closing his eyes as to not risk being put under the man's control.

Kazane gives Yagura a chakra boost and then both were on the masked figure.

\-------------------------

Clash!

Crash!

Thump!

Whoosh!

An intense battle of will filled the misty air (that was slowly clearing up with each minute Yagura was free from the shrine) as two sides raged on. Kazane was now using her chains and spirit binding techniques, summoning ghostly wolves to fight along side her in battle. Yagura was next to her summoning his mirrors and using his quick and small figure to get into the masked man's guard. It went on for ages, both sides not letting up till...

SLAM!

The masked figure is sent flying into the shrine, an enraged bijuu, standing where the masked-nin once stood. Seizing and opportunity, Kazane seals the masked non into the shrine, practically cheering as she watches the man try and fail to get out of it. Kazane tenses up as she sees Yagura fall to the ground In pain.

'It's been to long under the genjustu, his body is failing.' Kazane panics for a split second before bring her hand up to Yagura's head and letting it glow a pale green. With the last remaining strength she had in her spiritual form, Kazane gives Yagura' s body a fighting chance, made stringer by Isobu who was sending as much of his chakra he could into Yagura's system, healing his host from the inside out. With one last pulse of chakra, Kazane is sent out of Yagura's mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After loads of strategical planning and many clone justus they finally figured out how to keep this from happening again to Yagura.

"So, let's review one last time before I go through with the ritual, you will be the Uzumaki, I found in the mist village, of course we still need to figure out how to get away with your fake death, and we will go towards the fire country, while going there I will teach you all the Uzumi clan techniques, including the animal binding justu, after that, you will be a spy for the Uzumi clan as well as Konohagakure, you will then go back to the mist after Mei becomes Mizukage and tell her the Uzumi clan wants to make an alliance, your new name is Yashumaru Uzumi, I will tell this to the Hokage so I don't get sent to T & I, and from there we will plan how to stop that lollipop bastard from destroying the world."

"Yes that is the plan."

Kazane nods at this before slicing her wrist open, her shiny red blood pouring onto the seal below them.

With that, Yashumaru Uzumi, was born.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAA-CHAN YOUR HOME!" Naruto bellows tackling Kazane into a fierce hug (Gaara following soon after).

"Yea it does seem that way, kit." She responds, smiling as her new family walks into the room.

"How was the land of water Okaa-san?" Baku questions politely, causing many to stare at her with a curious expression. Kazane smirks (though she's feeling guilt at concealing the truth) and stands up, unperturbed by Naruto and Gaara's weight.

"I met a clan member there." She starts, dragging everyone into her colorfully woven story.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your name?" Mei questions, staring into the pinkish golden eyes of the red haired figure in front of her.

"Yashumaru Uzumi." The figure responds, a secretive smile on his lips, his face sharpened from it child-like features, and the stitches under his eyes, mysteriously gone (his sandals making him seem slightly taller then he actually was).

"Welcome to Kirigakure, Uzumi-san."

 


	10. In which we learn that Kazane isn't invincible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In which the kids are mad and Kazane is forced to be a prisoner in root.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did the timeline go, I can't find it.

"You summoned me Hokage-san?" The red head known as Kazane questions, her golden eyes narrowing in suspicion when she notices that the person in front of her (an old man of average height, with bandages over his body) was Shimura Danzo, someone who made the world into a shit hole. The man in front of her shifts his weight to be supported by his cane, his imagery of a useless old man ruined by the root soldiers behind him. Kazane feels the hair on her neck stand, causing her to go into a defensive stance. Danzo breaks the tense silent with a wave of his hand. Root members surrounded her, weapons pointed at her in a threatening way.

"Come with me silently, and we'll spare your children."  Danzo tells Kazane in a dead tone, unfazed when she snarls at him. The stalemate that was forged is broken when midnight black chains erupt from Kazane's back, slamming most root member's out of the way. Root nin's  Jackal and Tiger jump to attack her head on, both relentless in their attacks on the jounin. Jackal slashes at Kazane's legs, trying to immobilize the tank while Tiger goes for her arms and face, aiming to maim and, if forced to, kill. Kazane jumps away quickly, hissing as Jackal cuts deeply into her thigh, thankfully missing her main artery, gathering her Chakra Kazane goes through hand signs at lightning speed.

'Ox,Tiger,Ox tiger,' 

"Water style: Water Dragon bullet!" She shouts, sending a ferocious dragon made of water towards Jackal and Tiger, Jack uses Kawarimi to replace themselves with a downed Root member, feeling no remorse as Tiger is hit full force with the water dragon justu. Hare, Who has been off to the side assessing the situation, takes the opportunity, with a quick decisive strike, he pinches the nerves on Kazane's exposed neck, knocking her out quickly. Kazane falls to the ground ungracefully, her red hair spread out in an unattractive way.

"Boar.." Danzo commands, turning away with an arrogant strut in his walk, never noticing the iridescent wolf that was making it's way out of the building and towards the Uzumi land.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okaa-san, I'm home, I hope you don't mind that I brought someone home." Haku calls out, motioning for his new friend, Uchiha Itachi, to come in. Utakata, who was in the living room watching over Gaara, Naruto, and Fu. Yugito, who was on the couch next to Utakata, waves lazily at Haku, sparing a nod at the young black haired child next to him.

"Kaa-chan hasn't come home yet." Gaara tells Haku softly, giving Itachi a small shy smile. Itachi smiles back at the small boy, before introducing himself to the rest of the Uzumi clan. Naruto smiles cheekily at him, greeting Itachi in a happy go lucky tone, Fu does the same thing, as well as Karin (Who entered the room after sensing a new Chakra), Gaara introduces himself and the other three small children. Utakata nods his head in a relaxed manner, blowing bubbles into the air to entertain the children. Yugito smirks before waving at him, telling Haku that their mom was supposed to be home in a bit.

"I didn't know you had little sibling Haku-kun." Itachi states, looking at the feminine boy with a curious gleam in his onyx eyes.

"You didn't ask." Was his response.

"I'll bring my otōto over sometime, he needs some friends." Itachi tells Haku, smiling as he gets a nod of agreement from the wine red haired boy next to him,

"I'm sure my siblings would be ecstatic about that."

Haku, Utakata, and Yugito wouldn't realize till much later that this was the only happy moment the family will feel for a long while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Yashumaru-sama, we've got word from the wolves in Konoha that their kindred spirit, Uzumi Kazane, has been compromised, her partner Kuro request that you head to Konoha and help the clan while he tries to find her." An old Swamp tortoise croaks out, his body glowing the same pink color that was Yashumaru's eyes (when he wasn't wearing the golden contacts).

The five foot, crimson red head looks at the tortoise sharply, his eyes filled with a sharp anger as well as small concern. Yashumaru nods his head in thanks to the Tortoise, reaching for his staff, Which he had to explain he stole from himself to the suspicious Mizukage, and pulling it onto his back, before rushing out of his door, determined to get to Konoha and see what the fuck happened to his feisty clan head.

He speed walks into the Mizukage's office, only slightly bending over to show respect, before launching into the thick of it.

"I need to request a indefinite stay in Konoha." He bluntly states, watching as Mei's forest green eyes sharpen into deadly kunai. Ao, who was guarding the Mizukage, glares at Yashumaru, "Show some respect." He seethes out, growing redder as Yagura merely ignores him. Mei leans back in her chair, her killing intent strong in the room, a tactic to get him to sweat, and folds her hands in front of her.

"Why?" She questions, Yagura straightens his back into a stiff board.

"My summons found my Clan head, who resides their." He lies, not giving away anything. Mei nods her head silently, moving to pick up a sheet from the desk.

"I have a b-rank mission that is in Konoha..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuro slams into the house ferociously, his fur standing on end and his golden eyes narrowed with blood lust . Fu looks at Kuro with confusion before going up to him.

"Is something wrong Kuku?" Fu questions innocently, jumping back with fright as Kuro snarls and snaps at her in a primitive way. Tears fall from her orange eyes as fear fills her bones, she's never seen Kuro so.. frightening as she has now. Yugito notices the killing intent coming off of the wolf and jumps in front of her younger sister, her new partner Kiyomi, a purple 4'0 panther, jumps to her feet gracefully, her two purple tails swaying in agitation. 

"Kuro, I would watch yourself." Toshi, a golden 3'6 great horn owl and Utakata's new partner, tells the wolf in a no nonsense tone. Kuro glares at the bonded partners that belong to his pack, that was now incomplete, Kuro growls loudly, whining thrown in as well as the pain in his heart was immense. Etsuko, Fu's bonded 6 month old woolly monkey (Her rhino beetle summon currently unsummoned), comforts her distress mistress, not holding it against Kuro as she could feel the amount of pain coming from him.

"What's going on?" Naruto questions, walking out with his 3'5 Red fox named Koshiro, his strawberry blond locks laying flat on his head tickling his chin. 

Soon joining the fray was Karin with her 3'6 Japanese black bear named Mamoru, and Haku with his 3'1 crested porcupine named Madoka, and Gaara with his eastern racoon named Momoko.

Kuro was starting to get agitated, there were too many people surrounding him and his mistress was missing.

His partner was missing.

His Kazane was missing.

Where the fuck was she.

Kuro backs into a corner, his emotions going wild snaps at the first thing in front of him which was an unfamiliar face. Yashumaru, who finally got into Konoha and broke into the Uzumi estate, stood tall in front of Kuro, his staff was in front of him, which was the thing Kuro bit, and his golden pink eyes were staring into Kuro's with a harshness.

"Get a hold of yourself Kuromaru." Yashumaru states coldly, not caring at the way Utakata stiffens (He was just lucky that Mei didn't question it, the Uzumi blood ritual thankfully altered his chakra enough to where it helped prove he wasn't Yagura). Kuro relaxes his muscles, slumping to the floor in defeat.

"Hey, who are you?" Yugito questions, getting into a defensive stance, willing to die for her clan. Yagura turns around to face everyone and bows respectfully.

"I'm Yashumaru Uzumi, I'm a spy for you mother Kazane, I came here to take care of you until she is found." Yashumaru states, feeling slight sympathy at the angered looks in everyone's eyes.

"What do you mean till she's found? Kaa-chan will be back soon!" Naruto shouts out, his agitation causing Koshiro to growl at Yagura.

"Yagura?" Utakata questions, his eyes staring deeply into the ex-Mizukage's eyes. Yashumaru shakes his head and tells Utakata not anymore.

"Where's Kaa-san?" Gaara questions desperately, his sea foam eyes watering up a bit. 

Kuro whines in pain.

"She's missing, Kuro would know more about this than I would." Yagura tells them, his small western swamp tortoise, Namiyo, sitting patiently on Yashumaru's shoulder. Gaara feels a new kind of pain enter his heart, his sand whipping around in agitation as the wielder falls to the ground sobbing. Haku looks down and allows one tear to be shed, trying to stay strong for his little siblings.

Utakata steels his face, not allowing anyone to see his sadness.

Yugito stands protectively in front of her family, not allowing any of them out of her range of smell and hearing.

Karin lets her senses go free, taking comfort in the familiar chakra signatures around her (and immense agony at the painfully vacant chakra that tasted like wind and salt).

The bonded animals in the room mourned for the disappearance of one of there brethren partner, feeling more protective over there wards then ever.

That night and many after, the Uzumi clan slept in the living room, never letting one out of their sights, they weren't going to lose another one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stares up at the ceiling, her heart yearning for her children. She stayed like that till she spots two kids gazing at her with guarded eyes, one coal black the other a bark brown. She smiles at the, showing off her canines.

"You'd fit in greatly with my children." She states bluntly, turing to lay on her stomach, the chakra suppressors agitating her wrist. The kid with light gray hair stands protectively in front of the kid with flat ink blank hair. She rolls her eyes at that before turning back onto her back.

"For robots you show emotion real well," She states nonchalantly, smirking inwardly as she sees both stiffen up, "relax I ain't gonna tell him, bastard deserves any bit of rebellion for tearing me away from my kids. Sai looks at the red-head with a curious gaze.

"What did you mean, when you said we'd fit perfectly with your clan?" He questions, later on if asked he'd say he was digging for information on the prisoner (That was if he was still in root). 

"Everyone in my clan comes from a rough background, we're broken people trying to put the others back together, we're family." Kazane tells them, smiling when she notices the wistful looks in both Shin and Sai's eyes (Shin's more suppressed then Sai's). 

"Why are you telling us this?" Shin questions, looking at her with suspicion. Kazane gives him a bright smile.

"I want you to join my family." She tells them.

"No."

She keeps up her smile, not at all put down by Shin's blunt answer.

"No worries, You'll join eventually." She tells them, before getting up and walking towards Shin. Said boy pulls out a kunai, stiffening and resisting as she forces a pill down his throat.

"SHIN!" Sai cries at, stabbing Kazane in her leg, again missing her main artery, trying to protect his brother. Kazane rolls her eyes, flinching slightly at the knife in her left boob.

"Relax, I just gave him a pill to help out with the sickness reeking off of you, it's a Uzumi trade secret , now if you excuse me, I gotta go bleed out over in the corner." She tells them, smiling at their bewildered expressions.

"I told you, I want you two to join my family, can't have both of you if one dies." She tells them, before sitting in the corner, leaving the knives in her rather getting a infection then bleeding out, and if she notices Shin and Sai fix her up while she was in a half-unconscious state, well all the better.

'This kidnapping thing may actually turn out to be useful,' She winces as alcohol is poured on her wounds, 'Could've gone without being stabbed though.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to explain some things:
> 
> The Uzumi clan is kinda like the Inuzuka clan except, when an Uzumi is a certain age (Excluding the late starting Uzumi's) then they take a purple liquid that will call one of the ancient animal clans to the Uzumi, whichever Animal the Uzumi represents more is the one the Uzumi partnered with. These Animal's are the same age as their partners, and have the same power level as the Nin's who summon them (if slightly more powerful if the Uzumi is a civilian) the bonded animal's grow stronger with the Uzumi.  
> To explain Fu and Haku, Kazane got them summoning contracts for their birthdays (She got the others contracts as well, but they haven't gotten to them yet) Which will explain Fu's rhino beetles and Haku's bunnies.  
> Also, Yes Kazane is now going to steal Shin and Sai from that Danzo-Teme.


	11. Getting to the ROOT of the matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapter is a pun and no I am not ashamed of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the Nin-animals:
> 
> Kiyomi of the Tufan clan (Assasination and lIghtning release)-Yugito's  
> Koshiro of the Fiinikkusu clan (Traps and Fire release)- Naruto's nin-fox  
> Toshi of the Fujin clan (Scorch release and wind release)- Utakata's nin-owl  
> Mamoru of the Mahka clan (Wood and Earth release)- Karin's nin-bear  
> Madoka of the Setsuko clan (Ice and earth release)- Haku's nin-porcupine  
> Momoko of the Tengu clan (Spy master and Sand release)- Gaara's nin-raccoon  
> Etsuko of the Nakamura clan (Lava and wind release)- Fu's nin-monkey  
> Namiyo of the Ito clan (Glass and water release)- Yagura's nin-tortoise

Kazane stares blearily into the dark room, feeling only a small amount of ammusment when she notices Sai protecting her from some unknown threat (he'd deny it saying he was just making sure she wasn't running away when asked). Other than that all she felt was immense pain. The wounds she required got infected, dangerously so and if she doesn't receive treatment anytime soon well, 

'I may die down here.' Kazane factually thinks, her heart tightening at the thought of never seeing her children again.

"Can you tell me more stories bout your kids?" Sai requests shyly, using this as an opportunity to keep her awake and fighting to stay alive. Kazane smiles as multiple smiles from different people flash through her mind like a record. Opening her mouth she starts to talk about the multiple times she and Gaara almost got arrested while on their way to Takigakura.

Shin and Sai listen with rapt attention.

\--------------------------------------------

Kuro lays outside alone, a pile of midnight fur piling around his skeleton form. He was in immense pain but kept quite and strong for the children after his initial breakdown. He was dying, his bond with his mistress growing weaker each day she spent near death's door. Sooner or later one or both of them would die, Kuro hopes they die together, partners till the end. That's just a dream though, he knew Kazane had to stay alive for her children, while he may die as soon as she does, if he dies she would still be living and breathing, its the way of the animal clans of Uzushio.

 

"Kuro?" He hears Gaara call from inside, Kuro gets up with more difficulty then normal and places a henge on himself, covering the patches of pink that covered his form. He'll hold on and meet death fighting, if not for himself then for the little brats that wormed their way into his heart.

"I'm coming, brat!" Kuro calls back, ignoring the stares he was getting from the nin-animals around him. He didn't need their pity, he wasn't going to let himself die anytime soon.

Kazane would want him to take care of her clan till she gets back and that's what he'll do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your doing it wrong kid." Kazane mumbles out to Sai, getting up with difficulty and dragging herself towards the small child. Sai looks at her curiously, allowing her to move his hands down to be more centered with himself.

"Spread your legs out wider, with the way they are now someone could knock you over with a small breeze." She instructs him, rolling her eyes at shin's glare.  Sai does as instructed and feels more comfortable with the stance then he did before. Kazane nods her head in approval and moves away to allow Sai and Shin to continue their spar. After giving Shin the Uzumi trade secret healing fun time pill, Shin has become healthier then ever. He was faster and stronger then before now that the pain from the illness was gone.  With a quick sweep of his legs, Shin has Sai on the ground in seconds, Sai landing with a loud Oomph. Many kids in the room look towards them, all of them looking at Sai and Shin like they were crazy. They didn't care, they were getting free training tips from a dying lady (Sai only felt little guilt from it, as did Shin but they weren't going to say anything to her about it).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kazane breathes in deeply when she's sure no one was looking, over the past week she has slowly been getting her strength back, multiple small healing sessions going a long way to keep her alive. Soon she'll be able to fight her way out of this prison. All that's keeping her back right now was those two boys. Course if that bastard Shimura tried to take her blood one more damn time she was going to riot.

"Uzumi." She hears the man's voice call out, grating her ears with its damn oldness.

"Old bastard." She responds, not regretting her actions even when a root member stabs her in the thigh again (the amount of times she's neem stabbed in the same spot is worrying). Danzo scoffs at her petty ways, too arrogant to notice the iridescent wolves sneaking their way past him and towards the Hokage with an update.

"Will you cooperate this time?" He questions in a ordering tone. Kazane feels bright hot rage enter her system as she gets up.

'I'm rioting.' With that thought, several hundred seals -All so tiny you wouldn't of noticed them if they weren't glowing a dangerous red- light up and go off, filling the room with dust and dead bodies. When the dust settles those who survived were the children, who were looking at her from the damaged wall to her left, herself, and the fucking old bastard.

"Rioting are we?" He rhetorically asks in a polite tone, moving fluidly out of the way when a couple dozen kunai-which was hidden in a seal that rested on her armpit, weird but effective- fly his way.

"Yes." Kazane responds, wincing as she feels her infected and new injury protest at her excursion. Danzo feels a wicked grin pile onto his old face, enjoying the challenge this crazy bitch brought him. 

Sai feels white hot panic enter his system as he notices Kazane start to falter, knowing all to well how much her injuries have taken from her. Without much thought, Sai rushes towards her with a speed that surprised even him self. He stands tall in front of her, his scroll and brush at the ready, only a small hint fear in his system. Shin only allowed himself a moment of panic before he was in front of Kazane as well, willing to die for his brother. Kazane feels joy at this before a realization fills her system.

'I'm a fucking mary sue!' She thinks with despair as she allows her chakra chains to whip around her like a wind storm. Danzo snorts at the attempt of a Calvary. A battle has just begun and it was in his favor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danzo takes everything back, this battle was not in his favor. How the fuck were wolves getting into his base anyway? They were thirty feet underground for kami sake! Kazane was laughing at this predicament, allowing her chakra wolves to wreck havoc on the assholes who deserve it -Only going after the root who were to old to be rehabilitated- Shin and Sai were great help, Shin because god damn was the boy a freaking death god when he wielded a weapon. Sai was less of a help be help none the less, his ink monsters collapsed halfway through a battle and had to be remade every few minutes, but hey he's trying.

Meanwhile, Naruto was contemplating his sanity.

"I swear to all ramen gods I keep feeling Kaa-chan's chakra!" He shouts out, flinching when the villagers turned to glare at him and smirking when they got scared away by Kuro. Kuro grunts in agreement, finally feeling like he wasn't on death's door anymore (He'll admit, he was being overdramatic a week ago). Because he was getting his strength back he could feel Kazane's chakra from miles away, problem was... he couldn't tell from where!

'This is frustrating.' Naruto thinks, pouting when Yugito-nee takes away his tenth bowl of ramen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

It was a fucking blood bath, Danzo laid there on death's door, feeling terror fill his body as he watches burgundy hair come into his peripheral vision. He really wishes he could go back in time and tell his past self that taking this demon was a mistake.

That was his last thought for a while.

"Great! He's kind of dead, now we can go home!" Kazane cheers out, grunting when she feels Sai barrel into her. She pats his back comfortingly, picking him up and placing him on her hip (He was tiny). She couldn't wait to get home and find out how to stop being a mary sue, she was not going to be that bitch. Shin follows after her, only having a passing thought bout the rest of the kids there.

He just got a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Danzo's dead.   
> Kazane finds out she's a mary sue.  
> and I'm terribly sorry for this awful chapter, I had a major writers block on it and this was the only way I can find a way out of it.  
> The next chapter will be ten times better promise!


	12. Please don't leave me.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kidnapping was so not her fault. If the Tsuchikage asks this blond-haired little brat followed her home.  
> Kazane finds out she can’t run from her past,  
> Deidara joins the academy  
> Hinata meets her hero.

Kazane was finally allowed to go on some missions after the hospital released her (Those were some excruciating few weeks) and her kids gave her the green light after every. Single. One. Of. Them. checked and then rechecked that she wasn’t going to suddenly disappear. Her first mission was simple enough, go to Iwa and give them the peace treaty the Hokage and the council wrote up.

                The trip here was uneventful, especially when ex-root members were killing off the bandits and enemy shinobi that came within ten-feet of her (She really must work on this whole Mary-sue thing), and the Tsuchikage was a boring man after the first five minutes. Then, she met him, the snottiest of snot nosed brats that has somehow wrangled his way into her heart.

 

“Did you know it’s actually really hard to use a pottery wheel?” Deidara asks, his wide blue eyes staring holes into her neck. They were on walking down the street of the shopping district, both ignoring the heated glares the Iwa citizens were giving them. Kazane allows a memory pop into her head of a chaotic art room filled with colorful sculptures and poorly drawn yet colorful paintings, of four pottery wheels that held four people of different backgrounds. Only one of them was the main event and that was a genderless figure with brown hair and a pixie cut, their face blurred out. She remembers a taller figure walk into the room and the rush of warm fondness as they walk over to her. Mindless words were said,

“P**T*N.” The taller figure calls out, it’s distorted and in a language she vaguely remembers.

“Kaa-Chan!” Deidara whines out, snapping Kazane out of a distant memory. Kazane smiles sheepishly, ruffling Deidara’s hair in hopes of distracting him from that awka- no it wasn’t that awkward, and it didn’t matter if it was (It felt like it did) she wasn’t going to let a few awkward moments hold her down (again).

“Pottery wheels probably don’t beat making stuff by hand huh?” Kazane questions, effortlessly dodging the tomato thrown at her and ignoring the silent shadows that made the guilty civilian disappear. Deidara scowls at the offending object before looking back at Kazane with sparkling eyes.

                It was during this moment that really set in the fact that she just kidnapped another kid. Kazane feels as if someone she was really close to would’ve laughed at the situations she places herself in (She knows exactly who, but she’d rather not delve into anymore memories).

               

“If your coming with me kid, you better go pack up all you stuff, I leave in like an hour.” Kazane tells the blond brat, Deidara smiles widely, excited to get out of this hell hole and have a family. Root agents Deer and Beetle were questioning why she kept adding people to her already big family, but they won’t complain or anything like that, they and the rest of the root agents said they’ll silently guard her till their last breath (They didn’t know what else they’d do if they didn’t become the Kazane protection squad).

               

                They leave not even a few hours later with a new Uzumi on Kazane’s back (Kuro was back at home with a broken leg). On the way back to Konoha, they run into the virgin scum and fish sticks (Zabuza and Kisame) who had a kid right next to them with orange hair and eyes. The orange haired kid looked terrified when Kazane and Deidara appeared, hiding behind Kisame with his right hand near Samehada. Kazane knows who they are instantly and signals discreetly for Deer and Beetle to stay back.

 

“Virgin scum! Fishsticks! How have you guys been!” Kazane greets them cheerfully, adjusting Deidara so he was more secured on her back. Zabuza growls at the nickname and glares holes into her while Kisame smirks playfully, his sharp teeth glinting in the sun. Deidara was so in awe about Kisame (He looked so freaking cool!).

 

“Psycho, How’s the kids?” Kisame greets back, leaning casually against his sword. They have a pleasant conversation bout fish and the likes before Zabuza interrupts them.

 

“Bitch, we were just on our way to find you.” Zabuza tells her, standing to his full height in hopes of intimidating her. That move is only slightly effective, she was use to kicking the ass of people who were few feet taller then her.

 

“What is it?” She asks, placing Deidara down as he starts getting fussy. The atmosphere gets a little more serious as both Kisame and Zabuza loose the laid back attitude.

 

“We found this kid in a cave not too long ago, going on a ranpage, we didn’t know why at first till we learned that he takes in nature chakra and uses it as a weapon.” Kisame starts, slowly going into detail about the recent events involving the orange haired kid behind them.

 

“Your saying you want me to create a seal that can help him control the flow of nature chakra that enters him?” Kazane summarizes, cocking her hip out and placing a hand on it as she waits for a response.

 

“Yes.” The both respond. Kazane shrugs and motions for them to follow her, “Come on then, that seals going to take awhile so you may as well stay at my house for a bit.”  They nod in agreement and follow her down the very worn path. Making for interesting companion on the three-day journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The side walk was bumpy and cracked, exactly what you’d expect from an alternative school in a poor neighborhood. She walks next to a short, but still taller then her, blond girl with green eyes. He hair went down to her shoulders, she wanted to grow it out, and she had a serious expression on her face. She herself was a brunette with a pixie cut and boring brown eyes that were encased thick rimmed nerdy glasses you’d only see anime girls wear. They were talking about nightmares, or well, the blond-haired girl was telling her about the nightmare she had not even a day ago._

_“It was of you and me, we were walking down the street and all of a sudden a car drives towards us, I was frozen and then all of a sudden you push me out of the way. I run up to you and hold you in my lap as the medics start to arrive, and I’m crying and they were trying to get me away from you, telling me you died.” Blondie tells her, sounding so heart broken at the idea that she could die. She felt sympathy, knowing how devastated she’d be if ******* were to die in front of her, but also slight guilt. She knew that if it came down to her or her best friend, she’d always choose her best friend._

_“Come on ****** class is about to start.” The blond hair girl tells her, motioning towards the brick building that was just across the street. The make their way towards the school, goofing off as they both enter history._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Silent tears run down Kazane’s face as she opens her eyes to reality. The green canopy not as soothing as it once uses to be, she longed for the blond-haired girl in her dreams (In a platonic way). She wanted to laugh with her again, complain about school with her, get fucked up on weed and alcohol one last time. She couldn’t even remember her name; she just calls the blond girl in her dream’s Kiyomi. She knows these were memories of her past life, knows she isn’t that girl anymore, she still longs for that life back. Longs for her old family, longs for her cat (Don’t tell Kuro, he’ll get jealous). She can’t go back to that life anymore though; she was a mother now and had to stay here and alive for her kids.

 

“ _She asked me son when I grow old…will you buy me a house of gold…and when your father turns to stone…will you…take care…of me…”_ She quietly sings, laying her head back to watch the glittering lights that rest on the dark inky canvas that was the sky, “ _I..will..make you…queen of everything you see…I’ll put you on the map…I’ll cure you of disease.”_ She couldn’t remember the right words to that song, but she loves to sing it, it fools her for a bit, fools her into thinking this was still her last life.

 

“Oi, shut up Psycho, some of us are trying to sleep.” Zabuza grumbles out, letting out a deep huff as a Shuriken lands near his head. The moment was ruined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Okay Dei-Chan, I understand that your excited to go to school with your new hair, but you’ve got to let me put it up or else it’s going to get in the way.” Kazane tells him exasperatedly, holding a dark blue hair tie (Dei’s favorite) in her right hand and a metal hairbrush in her left. Deidara huffs at the nickname, holding his new colored contacts close to his side as he brushes his now black cherry colored hair away from his face. His hands were mouth free and he was now the proud owner of two Kekkei Genkais, the explosion release and the yin binding release (Only Uzumi’s have this release). Dei also got his very own animal-nin, a large falcon by the of Izuku, who was big enough for Deidara to get onto and not die and still growing.

“I know Kaa-chan but, I really want to go now, Un!” Deidara whines out, unaware of his newly developed tick. Kazane sighs in annoyance, a tick mark forming out the top of her head.

“How about this, I get your hair into a ponytail and I’ll pick you up from school today to go get art supplies for your new art room?” She bribes, smirking triumphantly when Deidara sits still long enough for her to pull his hair into a high pony tail.

 

“Kaa-Chan!” Naruto yells loudly in annoyance, ready to just get to school already. Gaara winces at the volume and quietly apologizes to Juugo, who was visiting Kazane before he went back to the hotel room Kisame and Zabuza rented out. Kazane walks out of her bedroom with a brightly smiling Deidara. Naruto rushes up to Deidara and grabs his hand, quickly bringing him over to the group of kids that were going to get walked to the academy by Kazane and Yashumaru (Who was leaving tonight with Kisame, Zabuza, and Juugo). After making sure every single one of her kids had entered the Academy, Kazane turns on her heels and stops dead in her track as she watches a poor little girl get beat down by some kids.

 

“Oi, brats.” Kazane growls out, walking towards the perpetrators. The three bullies freeze in fear and dash off, not willing to get into a fight with a Jounin. Kazane watches them go before nodding at Kuro to go and scare them shitless.

 

“Are you okay, pup?” Kazane softly inquires, staring deeply into glossy lavender hues. Hinata feels fear for an instant before relaxing, her young brain telling her that she can trust the red-haired Jounin. The shy girl nods her head hesitantly, poking her fingers together and squeaking as the Jounin picks her up and places her on their hip.

 

“How bout I take you back to my house really quick and get you cleaned up, then I’ll bring you back and tell your teacher all that happened okay?” Kazane offers, smirking in triumph when Hinata nods her head in acceptance. Yashumaru sighed softy, already knowing she got another one.

 

Deidara walks into his new classroom confidently, he’s only been here for a few weeks, but during those few weeks he’s crammed every single Konoha fact into his head, Trained like hell was after him, and got colored contacts to put in to show everyone he was an Uzumi now (His hair was also red now and it looks amazing). Makota-sensei waves politely at the new kid, already feeling pity for the teasing he was about to go through. Deidara waves back excitedly before rushing for the seat in the back. He sits down quietly and waits for the day to start.  A kid with raven black hair that was tied back into a braid sits down next to him, a sullen look on his face. Deidara decided he was going to be friends with this boy, if there’s one trait he’s well known for, is stubbornness.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was a rainy night, she was just getting back from her first day on the job, it was very nerve wracking. She just couldn’t wait to get home and spend quality time with her best friend. ****** was going to move out soon and in with her fiancé. She was happy, static even but, the overwhelming knowledge that once she leaves it’s going to be insufferably lonely. She hasn’t had any luck with dating, nobody wanted to date her. She was too plain looking, switched pronouns too often, has too much baggage._

_It was very hard to see, the rain came down too harshly for her to have a clear view of the road, made her thankful that car lights were so bright. She was wondering about the future again, wondering if she should get another cat after the whole debacle that happened after Phil (Her first cat) was killed in a break in. She loved Dakota and Misty a lot, but she really did miss her Cat. She was planning on what to do once A***e* moved out, will she remember to eat every day? Will she be able to clean her laundry every week? It all seemed more daunting when it came to living in an apartment alone._

_Screeech!_

_She pulls quickly to the left, hoping to god she wasn’t about to get into a car crash. She feels dread enter her as gravity leaves her for a moment. She stared at the breathtaking view for a moment, before screaming in fear as the car starts to roll down the hill, she feels her legs break, she feels something enter her spine, she feels blood enter her eyes. Her ears were ringing, but she could still hear the pitter pattering of the rain. She absently reaches for her phone and presses the seven key, trying her best to blink the blood out of her eyes._

_“Hello?” She hears ***** voice call out distantly. She remains quiet, not sure how to exactly work her vocal cords._

_“Py***, what’s wrong?” Ash*** voice sounds panicked now, that’s not how she wanted her to sound._

_“A..Accident…I...I can’t feel my legs…” She whispers out tiredly, only distantly noting the smell of fuel. Images flash through her mind, a black and white cat with wide green eyes enters her mind, then a picture of the girl with blond hair and green eyes, then randomly the picture of a girl with rainbow hair smiling at her, Highschool memories flash by in a flash, then middle school, then elementary. A boy with blond hair and light brown eyes enters her vision, he was wearing thin rectangular glasses and laughing like no tomorrow._

_“Logan…” She calls out for her twin roughly, coughing as her throat burns. Her best friend was trying to keep her talking, she was doing her best to get Py*** location out of her._

_“The…Hill…the one…we always go to…to…get…tipsy…” She tells her, smiling at the warm memories that entered her mind, her dad finally coming home from the military, seeing her mom again after five years, meeting Ash****, her sister coming to live with them._

_“Can…you…tell my family…I love them? Tell…your…family I love them too…” She requests, the life she held onto like a leech was slowly leaving her hands like sand. A sob echoes from the phone, “No, you’ll be able to tell them yourself alright, and when you finally come home, I’ll be able to smack some sense into you for scaring me like this.” Ashl** tells her defiantly, holding onto the hope that she’ll survive this. A small smile works its way onto her lips as she finally looses the strength to hold the phone._

_“Thank you….”_

_“PYPER!” Ashley screams in anguish, her voice so heartbroken it pained her more then the metal object in her back._

_“Don’t... die…” She mummers, finally allowing her eyes to close for a good nap._

_“Please, please don’t leave me…” Ashley's sobs are heard from the speaker, but it was too late….she was gone._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Kazane-san?” She snaps out of it as the ever adorable Hinata shakes her gently. Kazane blinks the tears away from her pale-yellow eyes, the dam she built on the memories of her past life breaking like it was made of sand. Kazane pulls on a fake smirk, ignoring the looks she was getting from her companion.

 

“Sorry pup, I got lost in thought for a second.” She tells her, ruffling Hinata’s short indigo hair. Hinata nods her head nervously, biting into her cinnamon roll with haste. Kazane watches blankly, the pain she was desperately trying to run from finally caught up to her and god did it hurt like a bitch.

“Thank you…for taking care of me…” Hinata graciously bows, her form shaking, Kazane lets a small smile twitch onto her mask before pulling back on the confident smirk.

“You’re welcome here, anytime pup, if you need training tips or just someone to talk to, I’ll always be here with my arms wide open alright? My doors are always open.” She tells Hinata, pulling the young girl into a hug when she started to openly sob. Hinata hasn’t had anyone be genuinely nice to her in a long time.

                The moment is ruined when Deidara burst into the room with tears streaming down his bruised face. Kazane lets go of Hinata in a gentle way before rushing towards her son. Deidara hugs his mom tightly, his anger evaporating as Kazane bring him closer to her. Haku and the rest walk into the house, Both Naruto, Fu, and Karin look absolute outraged at the sight of their beaten and bruised sibling, Gaara and Haku were very worried.

“What happened?” Kazane questions, looking towards Haku for answers. Haku hands Kazane a note, telling her that her son endangered the life of a student during recess today. Kazane knew Deidara, maybe not as well as the rest of her children, but enough to know he wouldn’t just attack someone without a good cause.

“Some stupid Kids were picking on a kid in my class, because he can’t use chakra, I got really angry, so I tried blowing them up, Un!” Deidara mutters into her neck, borrowing deeper so that his tears would be hidden. Kazane nods her head in understanding, mentally tugging at her link with Kuro. The raven colored wolf nods his head and slinks out the door, ready to go scare the crap out of more kids. The memories of her old life are not forgotten, but they were put on hold as she focuses on comforting her children.

 Hinata uses this opportunity to sneak out of the house and run all the way back to the Hyuuga compound.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kazane smirks in amusement as she watches her kids pant and moan, trying their best to get through the obstacle course she had decided to set up (with the help of some ex-root). Shin and Sai were far ahead of the others (Haku, and Deidara weren’t far behind) and by the looks of it, barely out of breath. Next to her stood Yugito and Utakata (Kuro was away hunting right now with the other Animal-nin). They’ve already been through the obstacle course multiple times, able to get through it in under a minute now with ease (She was working on a new one for them).

 

“Kaa-san.” Yugito starts hesitantly, looking as if she’s contemplating whether what she was about to bring up was a good idea or not. Kazane shifts her footing, looking silently down at Her oldest daughter as she waits to hear what she says, “Are you okay?” Yugito questions, concern in her obsidian hues. Kazane freezes for a moment, not at all expecting that, but her children were perceptive, and most of them have deemed it unacceptable if they weren’t sleeping in the same bed as her.

 

“I think about my life before everything was set into motion, memories that’d I rather have buried keep popping into my mind. I love my new family, but the longing for my old family brings me to tears,” Kazane smiles weakly and stares lovingly at her kids, “I try staying strong for you and for them, I’m breaking down Musume.” Kazane tells her truthfully, the bone-weary exhaustion finally settling on her skin. Yugito stays quiet for a moment and leans into Kazane’s side silently, giving her mother all the support, she could offer. Utakata grabs Kazane’s hand and holds it tightly, giving her his silent support. For now, that was enough for Kazane.

 

“Kaa-chan! I finished!” She hears Sai call out excitedly, standing proudly at the end of the course with a large smile on his face. Kazane moves to get up and kisses Yugito’s forehead lovingly. She rushes towards Sai and Shin and ruffle their hair lovingly, laughing as Shin squawks in protest. She brings Sai into a hug and tells him she’s proud of him, she smiles proudly at Shin. She falls with an oomph as Deidara tackles her into a hug, laughing loudly as the whole family decides to initiate a group hug.

 The weariness on her bone’s seemed to disappear if only for a moment.


End file.
